Trigger Happy
by CoffeeAddictt
Summary: This was different. I had just chained up the love of my life to an anchor, before tossing her into the pool. And all I did was watch, as she writhed around, the pressure building in her ears, as she slowly ran out of oxygen. (Cut off) "You finish the one in NYC?" "The one where I kill everyone, or the one where I murder everyone?" AH, T for a reason.
1. Mi Amor

**AN: **I posted this before, but when i checked it again a month later, I realized huge chunks of it got lost in uploading :/ It was mortifying reading how it came out. So, a month later, and here we are... hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Prologue

Her body writhed, jerking around underwater, while I watched silently from above. I followed her movements like a hawk; one second of distraction would put her in even worse danger. Not that she wasn't in enough danger already. Ha. Her hair flowed in beautiful twirls around her, the lush brown doing spirals as she twisted around strategically, doing her best not to waste a single millisecond. There were bright lights shining down on her, illuminating her figure in the dark of the night. I sighed, glancing at my watch again.

Seventeen seconds. Seventeen seconds had passed since I tossed her into the swimming pool we had in the back. There were two sections to the pool. Well, three, technically. If you, you know, count the jacuzzi… but I normally don't, since they're not attached. One section of the pool was deep - fifteen feet, and lessened in steepness to reach only four. Then it lessened even more, to a section with those steps to walk in, where it was only about a foot and a half deep. The girl with pale skin, lush silk hair, and chocolate brown eyes was currently in the fifteen feet section.

I'd say that she's drowning, but I'd hate to put all the blame on her. She's an excellent swimmer. This one's all on me. She'd already be doing flips in the water, swimming around, shedding her clothes in the water down to the bare essentials if it wasn't for me.

She wasn't the one who chained and cuffed her to a heavier-than-should-be metal slab, then tossed said slab (plus herself) into the deep end.

I forced myself to look away, if not just for a second. The stars were shining bright from above. They twinkled at me, though one looked as if it was twinkling evilly. As if it were a compass and she the north, though, my eyes were eventually yanked back down to the sight in front of me.

Any other day, and I wouldn't have blinked doing it. I've killed more people than I ever cared to count. After the first few times, I became more upset about getting blood on my new shirt, or carpet, than about who the fuck was dying. But this was different.

I had just chained up the love of my life to an anchor, before tossing her into the pool.

And all I did was watch, as she writhed around, the pressure building in her ears, as she slowly ran out of oxygen.

_Well, I'm going to hell anyway… might as well do it thoroughly._

* * *

**AN: **And.. there's the prologue. Now go hit that review button :D


	2. Two Months Ago

**AN:**This is short. I know. And maybe not all that up there.

Chapters will get longer. :D As soon I stop being lazy.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

"You finish the one in NYC?"

"The one where I kill everyone, or the one where I murder everyone?"

He shrugged. "Kill, murder. Same difference."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I did," I told him, playing with the Jericho 941 F in my hands. I lazily took it apart, pulling out supplies to clean it.

"You do Interlaken?" I asked. I hadn't seen him, Emmett, in two weeks. Every so often, we were sent to different places, instead of together on one job. They were relaxing, doing things on our own time, and the silence was wonderful. But, it was… boring. Some jobs took a day. Others took weeks, or months.

"Two million Swiss Franc is now missing from some guy's security box in Switzerland," He said casually, scribbling something down into a manilla folder. It was weird, seeing my brother, 176 pounds of pure muscle, doing paperwork. "I transferred it last night."

I made it back three days ago, in the middle of the night. Well, morning, at 3:49 AM. I burned my bloodstained clothes, before placing a confirmation call. Emmett got back just yesterday, ticked off at the bunch of paperwork he needed to complete. Any job tied to money, electronic or physical, required a bunch of paperwork to fill out. I told him that it was his fault, for taking the money one. I finished cleaning the Jericho, before starting to put it back together.

Risking my life to kill a roomful of people who were all ex - something, whether it be military, corps, or marines, wasn't the smartest thing to do. But it was fun, and didn't end in filling out so much paperwork.

A ball of fur, the color dusty gray, suddenly shot through the air. The hot mass landed in my lap, as I shot back, thumping against the back of the chair. I swore under my breath. I felt something pierce through my jeans, poking the flesh on my thighs, before retracting. The adrenaline that first shot through me slowly faded. Emmett didn't even look up from his paperwork. I rolled my eyes, putting my arms out to steady the ball of fur that was Rose's cat in my lap. It relaxed, purring against me, showing me its huge blue eyes.

I sighed. "Where's Rose?" I asked, exhaustion in my voice, as Pixel, Rose's cat, curled up in my lap. I leaned away from it. I briefly considered pushing it off, but dismissed the thought. I'd rather not face Rose's wrath for mistreating her cat. She treated the thing as if it were her child.

"With Jasper." He still didn't look up, turning a page in the folder.

"And where's Jasper?"

Pixel suddenly leapt off me, hopping onto the desk. His fur fluffed out as he hissed threatenly towards the main road leading to the house, his tail shooting up rigidly. My head shot towards the window Pixel was facing, Emmett following in synchronized movements. After a second, my ears picked up police sirens in the distance, that set Pixel off, his sensitive hearing catching it before us.

The sirens steadily got louder.

"There he is," Emmett said, solemnly, putting his pen down.

I snapped the final part into the gun I cleaned - the cartridge. I stuffed it into my belt, before taking out two more guns from the desk drawer. I handed one to Emmett, before putting the second one into a strap on my ankle.

"Lock the place down," I ordered, shouting over my shoulder as I sprinted out of the room. Running downstairs, I skimmed over the entire area, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Like, oh, a set of unregistered sniper rifles lying in the corner.

I tossed a gun lying on the coffee table under the sofa. Probably wasn't the safest thing to do.


End file.
